Warriors27's Book of Miscellaneous Stuff
by Warriors27
Summary: This is where I post challenges that I've been working on for forums. I will also place one-shots here as well for some of other stories that may be requested as well.
1. War

**This is a short story called War. It is a challenge for the Duskclan forum that I have been challenged to. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sunpelt paced the clearing, flicking her tail anxiously. She glanced upwards, seeing the red-orange glow of the setting sun as it shone between the trees. A cold breeze ruffled her golden and white pelt but it hardly bothered her. Despite the coming leaf-fall, Eaglestar had ordered an attack on Shadowclan even though Shadowclan had attacked them only a quarter moon ago. It was truly a war.

Sunpelt stopped pacing and closed her eyes, remembering what began the now seemingly endless war. She was an apprentice at the time when Shadowclan accused Thunderclan of murdering their former deputy, Mudpelt, in cold blood at a gathering. Thunderclan had denied the claim and rightfully so, since patrols around that area were reporting the scent of rogues at the time.

"Hey, Sunpelt! What are you thinking about?" Mouseclaw's deep mew snapped Sunpelt out of her thoughts.

"Just about the war," Sunpelt answered.

"Don't," her former mentor advised. "It's bad for your health and besides you won't be able to fight as hard."

Sunpelt nodded, feeling like an apprentice again. Her gaze slid across the clearing to where her parents, Brackenpelt and Juniperheart, were talking with Nightfeather, her mate. Sunpelt had a brother, Breezekit, but he died a few days after they were born, so Sunpelt grew up an only kit.

"Good," Mouseclaw meowed before padding away.

Sunpelt watched him leave before padding over to Nightfeather and her parents. As she approached, Brackenpelt and Juniperheart exchanged glances before padding away, leaving Nightfeather and Sunpelt alone.

"Anxious about the battle?" Nightfeather asked, curling his black, feathery tail around Sunpelt.

"No," Sunpelt answered. "I'm not afraid to fight but more afraid for our kits."

"Why haven't you moved to the nursery yet?" Nightfeather asked, licking Sunpelt's ears. After Sunpelt had announced that she was expecting a few days ago, everyone kept insisting that she move to the nursery. Sunpelt kept refusing, claiming that since she wasn't due for another few moons, she could still serve her clan in any way possible. Due to that claim, she was expected to fight in the upcoming battle, which she hoped won't claim any lives.

"I have a few moons till then!" Sunpelt answered with purr. To Nightfeather's credit, he hadn't given up trying to persuade his mate to move to the nursery.

"Thunderclan! It is time to leave!" Eaglestar announced from the entrance to the camp.

Nightfeather and Sunpelt rose to their paws, eager to meet the clan leader's summons. Before they padded over, however, Sunpelt pressed her nose against Nightfeather's black pelt. Amber eyes met amber eyes as the other silently pleaded with the other to survive this battle. Then they bounded over with the other warriors, ready to fight.

* * *

Sunpelt crouched in the shadows, her muscles tense and her claws unsheathed as she waited for the battle to begin. She knew that despite her caution in hiding her golden pelt, it will still show like a sore paw as the moon lit the battlefield. Everyone will be heading for her, seeing her as easy prey. She let out growl, as thought entered her mind. She would not let herself join Starclan. She owed it to herself, Nightfeather, her parents and her unborn kits.

The undergrowth rustled as a Shadowclan patrol headed for the border. They were talking and playing around as if it were a regular patrol. Not tonight however. Eaglestar let out a battle cry and the Thunderclan warriors raced out from the shadows, towards the patrol. A bracken-colored tabby raced away from the patrol and towards the Shadowclan camp, barreling past Sunpelt. Sunpelt let the apprentice go, knowing that it wouldn't be fair fight if Shadowclan reinforcements didn't come and help their clanmates. Sunpelt crouched, preparing to leap at a gray she-cat when something barreled into her from behind.

Sunpelt twisted around her claws lashing out and catching her attacker on the muzzle. It was a gray white tabby tom who Sunpelt recognized as Stonefang. Stonefang lunged forward and sank his teeth into Sunpelt's shoulder. Sunpelt screeched in pain and ducked down only to sink her teeth in Stonefang's leg. Stonefang yowled and brought a paw down on Sunpelt's head. Sunpelt immediately released his leg and crumpled to the ground, pain searing through her head. She screeched in pain and agony as blood trickled down into her eyes. However, she forced herself to her paws and lunged forward.

Stonefang dodged but Sunpelt was ready for his counterattack. She dodged the swipe and swiped her claws across the Shadowclan warrior's flank. Then a cat landed on her back, forcing her to the ground. Sunpelt growled, struggling vainly to free herself. Sadly she was pinned to the ground by the gray she-cat she was preparing to attack and Stonefang was advancing menacingly towards her. Sunpelt stopped struggling and closed her eyes, preparing to meet her end.

"Get off her!" Nightfeather's angry yowl reached Sunpelt's ears just as the weight vanished from her back. Sunpelt leaped to her paws and slashed Stonefang's muzzle before whirling around to see Nightfeather wrestling with the gray she-cat, Pebbleshine. The two warriors matched each other, blow for blow, Nightfeather slowly getting the better of Pebbleshine. Claws raked Sunpelt's flank and Sunpelt whirled around to face Stonefang.

Her fury and loyalty to her clanmates, kept her reflexes sharp. She began to match Stonefang, blow for blow, slowly beginning to get the upper paw. A screech tore through the air and was abruptly caught off. The fighting stopped and every cat turned to see Pebbleshine panting, her white paws stained with blood. At the warrior's paws was a bloody black pelt.

"Nightfeather!" Sunpelt screeched, sheathing her claws and racing over to her mate's side. His amber eyes were glazed and staring into the distance. The unmistakable stench of death reached her nose and Sunpelt collapsed beside Nightfeather. She buried her nose into his pelt, grief overwhelming her as she realized that she would never see her mate again. She closed her eyes as memories swamped her. They played together as kits, trained together as apprentices. Hunted, patrolled and fought together. The day after their warrior ceremonies where Nightfeather asked her to be his mate. A tail gently touched her shoulder, bringing Sunpelt's memories to a halt.

"I'm sorry," Juniperheart whispered. Sunpelt gazed at her mother bleakly and pressed against her soft fur, taking comfort in the familiar scent. As she did so, Thunderclan began to retreat. Sunpelt followed the warriors home, keeping close to her mother and to the cats that were bearing Nightfeather's body home. Sunpelt gazed up at the stars, her gaze blurring, wondering when the war would end. However one thing was clear, Pebbleshine will pay for what she did to Nightfeather even she had to die trying.

* * *

A few moons later, Sunpelt sat outside the nursery, watching her kits play in the clearing. The war hadn't yet ceased and more cats had died at the claws of both clans. Juniperheart and Brackenpelt were still alive though Eaglestar was rumored to be on his last life. Pebbleshine had died a few days ago when Shadowclan invaded the camp. The she-cat was trying to enter the nursery to kill Sunpelt's kits but Sunpelt fought back as hard as possible and killed the she-cat in the process. She wouldn't let anyone touch Featherkit and Flamekit on her watch. They may be at war but Sunpelt won't let the war touch her kits, which was the only thing besides memories that she had of Nightfeather.


	2. Loss of Smell

**This is another short story called Loss of Smell. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Creekstorm paced the clearing, his gaze flicking over to the nursery. His ears flat against his head as his mate, Lithestep, let out screech after screech as she kitted. The light gray and white tabby tom knew that Leafheart was in there, helping Lithestep with her kitting.

"She will be alright, Creekstorm." A storm gray tom meowed, sitting down and watching as Creekstorm paced. "She's the strongest warrior I know. A kit or two won't be any bother."

"You don't know for sure, Stormwind!" Creekstorm responded, a growl edging his voice.

Suddenly the clearing was plunged into silence and Creekstorm pricked his ears. _Is Lithestep alright? Are my kits alright?_

Leafheart padded out of the nursery, her silver tabby pelt brushing the nursery entrance. "You have two healthy kits, Creekstorm. A tom and a she-kit." The medicine cat's amber eyes flashed with worry.

"I-Is Lithestep?" Creekstorm couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"She's fine but the tom..." Leafheart hesitated before she met Creekstorm's green gaze. "The tom seemed to have trouble finding the milk-scent and following it. You must be prepared for the fact that he might not have a sense of smell."

"Thanks for letting me know," Creekstorm meowed. He padded into the nursery, a slight anger burning in him at Leafheart's words. No kit of his will have a disability!

"Creekstorm," Lithestep purred. The white tortoiseshell was curled around two kits. The she-kit was a white tortoiseshell like her mother except she had less white. The white she did have was dappled over her black and orange fur. The tom had a gray and white tabby pelt like his father's but he black stripes instead of stone gray stripes. "Do you want to name them?"

Creekstorm nodded, his gaze softening when it landed on the kits. The tom looked completely normal and Creekstorm hoped that Leafheart was wrong. "I'll name the she-kit and you name the tom."

"That's fair," his mate responded. Lithestep touched her nose gently to the tom's tiny head. "The tom will be Blackkit after his black stripes."

"The she-kit will be Whitekit after her white spots," Creekstorm meowed. He gently touched his daughter with his tail, his gaze darkening slightly when it landed on Blackkit.

* * *

Blackkit huddled with his sister in the nursery as he listened to his parents argue for what he hoped will be the last time. Half a moon ago, Blackkit was trying to find his mother in the camp and cats were telling him to use his nose. Though he couldn't smell anything, much less pick up his mother's scent. In fact he didn't even know what it was!

Creekstorm found out as Blackkit approached him, telling him that he can't smell anything and he can't find Lithestep. His father quickly told him that Lithestep was out on patrol and roughly told him to go away and that he wasn't his son anymore. Blackkit had told Lithestep as soon as she got back and Lithestep had confronted Creekstorm about it.

Now their argument seemed to be louder and more angry than the last one. In fact it sounded like Creekstorm and Lithestep were close to actually fighting with tooth and claw.

"You have to accept that not being able to smell is just fine!" Lithestep hissed. "He's still your son and if he becomes a medicine cat like he wants to do then what's the problem?"

"I told you time and time again!" Creekstorm shouted. "Blackkit is no son of mine while his nose refuses to work! He should be able to hunt and fight and look out for danger but now he can't!"

"Whitekit already accepts this fact and helps Blackkit whenever he needs it!" Lithestep retorted. "In fact you seem to be the only cat in the clan that is bothered by this!"

"Then we are no longer mates and he is no longer my son. Whitekit will always be my daughter but I refuse to look at Blackkit in the same way!" Creekstorm spat.

The nursery entrance rustled as Lithestep stormed in and collapsed in her nest. There was a scratch on her cheek and her eyes were wide with sorrow and sadness. Whitekit and Blackkit glanced at each other before padding over to their mother and laying down beside her. A purr rumbled in Lithestep's throat as she licked her kits. Blackkit fell asleep as Lithestep curled her tail around them, still gently purring.


	3. The Snakes Among a Flower Field

**Hi there! I decided to do a backstory of two of my OCs, Flowerheart and Streamfang, who just happen to be sisters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Flowerkit's POV:**

Flowerkit bounded out of the nursery, green eyes blinking in the warm newleaf sunlight. The gray and white mottled she-kit glanced over her shoulder to look at her silver-tabby sister, Streamkit. "Come on, Streamkit! I want to play!"

Streamkit's amber eyes narrowed slightly and she looked around before responding. "No, I know of something better than we can do!"

Flowerkit tilted her head slightly. "What?"

Streamkit smirked and bounced away. "You'll see what I mean!" Before Flowerkit could respond, Streamkit bounded off to a random spot in the clearing. Flowerkit, after some hesitation, followed a bit more slowly. She flattened her ears slightly when she smelled something strange. However, curiosity caused her to wriggle into the hiding place after Streamkit. Flowerkit paused beside Streamkit, spotting a grunion in front of her. She twitched her nose slightly as she tried to place a strange smell. It was like...it smelled _rotten_ in a way.

"Streamkit...what is this grunion doing here?" Flowerkit asked, taking a few steps backwards.

Streamkit shrugged and nudged Flowerkit. "I don't know. Perhaps some warrior or apprentice left it lying there? Anyway, I dare you to eat it!"

Flowerkit recoiled and sat down, hunching up within herself. She let out a tiny whimper. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

Streamkit rolled her amber eyes. "Come on, it won't be that bad. Just eat it! Or are you more cowardly than I thought?"

Flowerkit flinched and slowly approached the grunion. She hesitated and wrinkled her nose at the stinky scent. Flowerkit lowered her head and recoiled when she saw how old and maggoty it was. Her tail flicked slightly and she closed her eyes, knowing that you can't go back on a dare. She took a bite of the grunion and swallowed it before immediately leaping backwards and gagging. She paced the area, her tongue out of her mouth and flapping as she gagged at the horrible taste. Once the taste was gone, she glared at Streamkit. "Now you have some!"

Streamkit's eyes gleamed. "Gladly, scaredy cat." Before Flowerkit could respond, Streamkit leaped forward and ate it eagerly. Her sister leaned back with a disgusted expression on her face and Flowerkit stifled a snicker. _Serves her right for daring me. Though what would Snakeheart say?_ Flowerkit froze at the thought of her father, eyes widening with fear. Since her mother died during kitting, Flowerkit had always gotten the blame. It was because she was the last born after Streamkit and her father immediately hated the both of them. Though she had noticed that he's been getting softer around Streamkit which annoyed her to no end. Yet, she was the one called ugly, runt, fleabrain, mousebrain, among many other things. At least her sister stands up for her, even if they both end up getting jostled around and yelled at.

"Flowerkit! Streamkit! Where are you two?" Came the voice of their foster mother, Beetlewing. Beetlewing was a kind tabby she-cat who was quite skinny and sickly. Yet she took care of Flowerkit and Streamkit as if they were her own kits, who didn't survive past birth.

"Coming!" Streamkit responded, bounding back out into the clearing of MarshClan's camp.

Flowerkit followed, a bit more slowly. She winced each time she took a step and fought the urge to retch. Her stomach was churning and she collapsed on the ground before she had gone many pawsteps. She panted heavily, trying to squish away the pain and hide it to no avail. As the world grew blurry, one thought repeated over and over throughout Flowerkit's mind. _I'm never having grunion again._

* * *

 **Streamkit's POV**

Streamkit turned around, her own vision getting a bit blurry as she saw her sister collapse to the ground. Her stomach twisted and not just with pain. She felt guilty that she had subjected her sister to such a fate, but it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter. She trotted unsteadily after Beetlewing, as the queen carried her sister to the medicine den. She had been snapped at and responded with a retort of her own, refusing to back down. After all, she knew she was Snakeheart's favorite and that came with a price. Ever since she was old enough to understand, Streamkit was told that her father hated Flowerkit with a passion. At first, she was defensive of her sister. Then, as it became clear that Snakeheart would be nice to her if she did what he wanted her to, she could finally gain his affection. Even if she hated every single task she had to do, like poisoning her sister with crowfood.

 _I probably deserved that crowfood too,_ Streamkit thought as she lapped up the yarrow that was set in front of her. A few seconds later she retched and immediately felt better, even if the consequence was no food for a while. She twitched an ear and looked over her shoulder, only to bounce over to her father, a gray tabby. "Snakeheart!"

"Hello, Stream." Snakeheart said with a silky purr as Streamkit neared. He bent down and gave her a soft nuzzle. "I see you have completed your task quite well."

Streamkit beamed and puffed out her chest proudly. "Did you see how easily Flowerkit took the dare? It's as easy as sneaking thorns into her nest!"

Snakeheart nodded with a smile. "I did," he purred. His amber gaze darkened when it landed on Flowerkit's sleeping form. "If only she would die already!" The tom unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth as a stormy expression crossed his features.

Streamkit tilted her head thoughtfully and smiled wryly. "Perhaps she will when she becomes an apprentice? After all it's only a few moons away."

Snakeheart pricked his ears and gazed at Streamkit thoughtfully. "You have a point there, young one. In fact, let me show you some early training techniques. Then we'll plan for her eventual demise." He glared at Flowerkit's sleeping form again. "And perhaps the ugly little runt will die when leafbare comes as well. She seems to have inherited her mother's short fur as well as her looks." He let out a growl and stalked away.

"Come Streamkit!" he ordered over his shoulder.

Streamkit bounded after him but only after glancing apologetically at her sister. She knew Flowerkit was asleep and couldn't see her apologetic glance, but she hoped she wasn't doing the wrong thing by helping out her father. After all, only the strong survive right? There was no way, Flowerkit would make it to warriorhood, especially with their father's interference. She smiled wryly and stood in front of her father as he proceeded to show her a battle move. _Perhaps, I'll be able to become leader if I plan right. Besides Flowerkit is just a worthless little nobody, afraid of kitting and hopefully afraid of grunion. I bet I'll get a mate before she does as well. After all, who wants a soft, naive little clingy runt with no opinion of her own?_

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the one-shot. I roleplay Flowerheart and Streamfang on Lost Coast Clans and the way things turned out is so different from what Streamkit expected it to be. It's almost comical in a way and don't worry, Flowerkit will be fine.**

 **Also the title came from help from Spirit of a Blue Jay (Blue) and Revampwriting (Rev).**

 **Thanks guys!**


	4. Goldenflower's shock and grief

**So, I was watching a MAP and I realized that no one really thought about Goldenflower's point of view when it was revealed that Tigerstar was the father of Mothwing and Hawkfrost. We all knew how Brambleclaw felt and even how Tawnypelt felt about it. We even know how Mothwing and Hawkfrost reacted to it but not Goldenflower. So I decided to write a small one-shot at the time Sasha revealed to ShadowClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan about Tigerstar fathering her kits. I hope you enjoy! This is just my interpretation of how Goldenflower would've reacted but I would love to hear your point of view of how you think she would've reacted.**

 **As always I don't own Warriors and all characters mentioned in this one-shot belong to Erin Hunter.**

 **Now, let's continue along with the one-shot!**

* * *

"So you want them to stay? Despite the fact that Tigerstar was their father?"

Goldenflower stared at Sasha in shock at her words from where she stood with her Clan. She looked over at Hawkfrost and Mothwing, gazing at them closely.

Mothwing didn't look anything like her former mate, but Hawkfrost...

Goldenflower looked away, vision blurring at the resemblance Hawkfrost shared with Tigerstar and her son. They looked so similar except Hawkfrost had a white chest and underbelly and ice blue eyes. Goldenflower looked over at her son, seeing that Brambleclaw was digging his claws into the ground at the words being exchanged among the Clan cats. She took a few steps towards him but stopped when Squirrelpaw reached him first and whispered something into his ears. She smiled slightly seeing that Brambleclaw calmed down and looked away. Goldenflower hoped Squirrelpaw will be good for him as she searched out her daughter.

Tawnypelt was standing among the ShadowClan cats, her eyes wide with shock. Goldenflower began to head over but Tawnypelt flashed her a glare and turned away, beginning to speak quietly to Rowanclaw. Goldenflower watched as Rowanclaw gave her daughter a reassuring look before turning away. She sat down and flattened her ears, closing her eyes as the words of the cats she knew disappeared into the background. She had lost her first mate, Patchpelt to a fire many moons ago, and her brother, Lionheart before that to a ShadowClan attack. Back then, Tigerstar was Tigerclaw and he was stealing her heart if he hadn't already done so.

He was so kind and understanding and such an amazing warrior. Goldenflower still couldn't figure out how he managed to put the Clan first while still making room to be with her. It had made Goldenflower feel special to have such a great warrior padding after her.

Then he betrayed ThunderClan. No one saw it coming, not even her. She didn't blame Fireheart for revealing Tigerclaw's misdeeds, but she experienced so many emotions that day...she couldn't believe it.

The cat who her brother respected, trusted and looked at for advice and friendship.

The cat who told her things will be alright when Lionheart died.

The cat who fathered two of her kits, was a traitor.

It broke her heart even more when Tawnypaw left ThunderClan to join him. By then, her oldest son, Swiftpaw, had died a terrible death. Goldenflower was still dealing with that grief and the knowledge that Tigerstar had played a role in it and in her friend's death. Brindleface didn't deserved to be murdered, let alone be bait for dogs.

Goldenflower shook as she gazed at the ground in front of her paws. Her mind flashed back to that terrible day when she watched Scourge kill Tigerstar in cold blood. All that blood...she had to comfort Bramblepaw first, it was her duty as a mother. Yet, it helped when Willowpelt was her side as her own mate, Whitestorm helped Firestar prepare the Clan for battle. Then the two she-cats had grown closer when Whitestorm died in the ensuing battle over their shared grief. When Willowpelt died fighting a badger while protecting Sootpaw and Rainpaw, she felt alone in the world. All of her friends were pretty much gone. True, she still had Frostfur but she was staying behind with her mother, Speckletail and the RiverClan elders as they sit vigil over Mudfur's body. She needed comfort more than ever, but her Clanmates were busy listening to the exchange.

"Goldenflower."

Goldenflower blinked and looked up, meeting Mousefur's soft gaze. That was unusual for the usually prickly and sharp-tongued cat but for once, Goldenflower was grateful for Mousefur's sympathy. Longtail was beside her, also looking sympathetic, despite the two scars that blinded his vision.

"It's time to go," Longtail meowed.

"I-I can't," Goldenflower choked out. She looked away, ears flattening as memories threatened to overwhelm her yet again. "It's too much to take in. I can't believe he did that. I thought he-"

"Goldenflower," Mousefur interrupted sharply with a growl. She gave the elder a hard nudge, her claws were thankfully retracted. "It's in the past. What's done is done, but if you don't come with us, the twolegs will get you."

Too late, Goldenflower remembered that Mousefur's brother, Runningwind, was kill in cold blood at the paws of Tigerstar. Goldenflower let out a sigh and got to her paws, her head hanging and tail dropping. "Alright," she murmured.

"It'll be ok," Longtail meowed. "Tigerstar...he was my friend but..." Longtail hesitated and Goldenflower looked up to see his eyes were closed and his head was tilted towards the sky. "...he always spoke about his legacy and how he would make ThunderClan stronger. I never knew of his plans, but he and Darkstripe were always close."

"Stop," Goldenflower meowed. She took a step towards her blind Clanmate and pressed her muzzle reassuringly against his shoulder. Mousefur was waiting a few pawsteps away, her tail flicking impatiently. Goldenflower glanced at her before speaking to Longtail. "Like Mousefur said...it's in the past." She felt a fresh wave of grief descend as she spoke those words, but she curled her tail around Longtail's neck, regardless, and led him over to Mousefur.

"Ready?" Mousefur asked as she fell into step alongside them.

"Let's see our new home," Goldenflower responded.


End file.
